


In the Air Tonight

by romanticalgirl



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 11-10-08</p>
    </blockquote>





	In the Air Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 11-10-08

The snow blankets the ship in a kind of haunting silence, the crackle of ice in the distance making the night seem even colder than the whipping spray that settles like aging white on their hair, their faces, their clothes. Horatio’s greatcoat is no longer dark and his tangle of curls drips ice like stalactites clinging precariously. Archie, on the other hand, drips sweat as he comes up from below decks, stinking of gunpowder and raw heat, shivering wildly in the whipping wind.

The bell tolls the end of watch and Horatio bows his head close in to talk to Bracegirdle, discussing the conditions. Archie stands alee, sheltered from the worst of the wind and waits for Horatio to join him, both of them heading down without speaking. Horatio shakes his head and cold droplets fly in every direction and water drips as his greatcoat begins to thaw, puddles marking the dark wood on their way to the relative privacy of the wardroom. 

“You look like a drowned rat, Mr. Hornblower.”

“And you like a wild native, Mr. Kennedy.”

“We are neither ourselves then this evening.” Archie rakes his hand through his hair, pushing sweat- and snow-soaked strands back off his forehead. “And yet I think we would be best served to return to ourselves before we catch our death at the hands of Mother Nature rather than a more valiant death at the end of Napoleon’s sword.”

“I’d rather not to die at all, Archie, though I will allow that in battle is infinitely preferable.” Horatio’s mouth curls in a slight smile as he ducks through into their sleeping quarters. The room is surprisingly empty and Horatio sheds his greatcoat quickly, hanging it to dry alongside others in various stages of dampness. “How was it?”

“The men are well trained, though sluggish at first. Hopefully we will only be ever attacked under full sun and tropical heat. If Napoleon comes at us now, we’ll have more injuries from fingers broken and burnt from the freezing conditions than from actual battle.” Horatio smiles, rubbing his hands together to warm them. With an impish grin, Archie takes a step closer, gathering Horatio’s hands in his own and lifting them to his mouth. His breath is dangerously warm against Horatio’s chilled fingers. “Your hands, Mr. Hornblower, should never suffer such a fate.”

“Archie,” Horatio replies, his voice soft and warning.

“Captain Pellew would never forgive me were you to suffer a broken bone if I could have prevented it.” He blows softly, brushing Horatio’s fingers against his lower lip. “Surely you don’t wish that, Horatio?”

“No, Archie.” Horatio agrees, his voice thick with heat of a different kind. “I certainly don’t want that.”


End file.
